


Juicy Couture

by shotgunsinlace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Sex, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Frottage, Humor, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop, Yoga pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunsinlace/pseuds/shotgunsinlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life keeps Levi and Eren from seeing each other even after they move in together. Fortunately, absence does make the heart grow fonder. Unfortunately, Eren is going to have to buy himself a new pair of yoga pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juicy Couture

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse for this. None at all. Have some booty worship.
> 
> The title was chosen by my hella rad beta kiokushitaka.

There are things Levi is willing to put up with in this relationship. Things that, at his age, have long since been sorted into the _juvenile and idiotic_ vault somewhere in the back of his mind. Pulling all-nighters while binging on pizza, burping competitions, and getting shit-faced on weekends are some of the things he permits whenever he’s in the right mood.

Then there are things that will automatically get Eren kicked out of his apartment in a hot second. Smoking, for one, guarantees him a one way ticket out the door. It has nothing to do with Levi’s asthma and everything to do with the fact that he doesn’t want his place smelling like cigarettes. He hates odors that overpower his apple and cinnamon candles.

As long as the personal rules are diligently followed and respected, Levi is confident that he won’t regret asking Eren to move in with him. The two of them have set and discussed their boundaries, from the silliest to the gravest, and so far things have gone swimmingly.

The months slip by and not much has changed. To Levi it’s as if he’s still living alone considering that Eren’s usually in class or at work. They miss each other more often than not when Levi has to work weekends, and when he slips into their bed, Eren is already out like a light.

It’ll pass, he reminds himself, loathing that he feels more like a love-sick teenager rather than a grown-ass man.

But the shared dinners grow further apart. Dates get cancelled. Phone calls go directly to voicemail and are often replied to with hurriedly typed text messages.

Were it anyone else, they would assume that Eren had a dirty little secret up his sleeve, but Levi isn’t the type. For one, Eren is shit at lying and would be unable to hide the fact that he’s cheating. Secondly, that’s not how Eren works. He’s painfully loyal and honest, and to suspect him of such a thing would be an insult.

It doesn’t change the fact that Levi is miserable and it shows.

Then, out of the blue, little details just waltz into his strained relationship, reminding him that he will never regret his choice of calling Eren his.

Walking into his apartment after a fairly shitty day, Levi immediately notices that the stack of pizza boxes he’d argued about this morning are gone from the kitchen counter. The dishes have been washed and put away. The countertop has been wiped down and, judging by the smell of lemon, the floor has been mopped.

Someone cleaned his kitchen.

Logic provides that Eren was the one in charge of this, but Levi doesn’t want to get his hopes up that his disastrously messy boyfriend did some unprompted cleaning.

The wonder grows as he walks deeper into the apartment.

The living room has been organized, all clothes previously strewn about nowhere in sight. Shoes are gone, as well as the stench of dirty socks. Video games are stacked neatly next to the console, and textbooks are placed in a decent tower over the coffee table.

Still gripping onto his briefcase, Levi peers into the bathroom.

Maybe the place isn’t up to his standards, but it obviously demonstrates some sort of effort. Even the candles are lit.

Regardless of how craptastic a day it’d been, getting home to cleanliness makes him relax a bit. Perhaps a warm shower and a cup of tea will finish doing him in for the night. He could use a full eight hours of sleep.

Making his way into the bedroom, he isn’t surprised to find the light on. He pushes open the door with his knees and sets his briefcase down by the doorframe. “I don’t know what you did so you better spill,” he says, because why else would Eren even bother.

And whatever it is Eren did must have been huge, because the sight before him is phenomenal, one Levi has never dreamed of experiencing before.

He’s willing to put down good money to bet that he’s just walked into a low budget porno.

“Eren, what the fuck?”

Eren looks up from his iPad with a sheepish smile, one that reeks of pure mischief. “Welcome home,” he says, casting Levi an impish wink.

There are a lot of things Levi can point out about what he’s seeing, but the most pressing matter is that Eren is wearing a pair of white yoga pants. White yoga pants that are most likely two sizes too small because holy _shit_ are they tight on him.

Laying face down on the bed and propped up on his elbows, Eren is swiping away at some game Levi doesn’t know the name of. He’s swinging his legs upward and hooking them at the ankles and, for all that is holy, the action causes a ripple effect on every muscle along Eren’s lower body. Those meaty calves, thick powerful thighs and round ass shift and bounce as he absently moves his legs.

“Don’t you have class?” Levi pats himself on the back for not letting his voice waver.

His eyes trail upward, slowly dragging over the curve of Eren’s bubble butt, the dip of his lower back, the muscle of his upper back, broad shoulders and powerful arms. He’s wearing a form fitting black tank top. There’s a clip holding back his hair.

Goddamn Eren for being so enticing and _fuckable_.

“Got an email from the professor saying she was sick and wouldn’t be showing.” There’s a bout of silence when Eren concentrates on the game for a couple of seconds. “I thought I’d stay in and get stuff done since you’ve been so out of it.”

“Wow,” Levi says, keeping his voice unimpressed. “Glad to see you’re finally pulling your fucking weight.”

Eren smirks. “My weight’s not the only thing I’ve been pulling tonight.” He rolls onto his side, and Levi feels desire smack into him like a sledgehammer.

Eren is wearing underwear so skimpy it barely does anything to keep his cock and balls in place. Levi can see their outline perfectly through the skin-tight fabric of the pants.

“They’re lace,” he says, leaning back and spreading his legs for Levi to get a better look. “And they feel really fucking nice when you’re hard as a rock.”

Still rooted to the spot by the door, Levi can’t look away from the massive package. “How long have you been wearing those?”

“Couple of hours. Did all my cleaning in them but sadly you weren’t here to see me do it.” With a shrug, Eren rolls back onto his stomach and starts another game. “Call me fucking weird but I started getting hot while washing the dishes.”

“Why?”

Eren avoids looking him in the eyes. “Because I kept imagining you praising me for a job well done.”

Levi doesn’t doubt it.

Undoing the knot on his tie, he closes the distance between him and the bed, ogling the stunning dips and swells of Eren’s body. Damn him, because no human has the right to own a body resembling a work of Ancient Greek art. Adonis would probably seethe with envy.

Levi allows his fingertips flick at Eren’s heel, then drags them up the unending expanse of his legs. He lets them linger on his ass before continue, catching the end of the tank top and dragging it up to reveal a bit of his back.

Regardless if tonight ends in sex or not – which it definitely will – being given the opportunity to just touch Eren is enough to brighten his mood.

“You want me to praise you?” Levi asks, still trailing his fingers up Eren’s back until they latch into his shaggy hair. He grips it, uses his hold to tip Eren’s head back to better look at him. “I can do that. You _have_ been good today.”

Inky eyelashes flutter at his words, Eren’s lips parting for a pleased exhale. “Have I really?”

“Hm.” Letting go of his hair, Levi climbs onto the bed and keeps Eren from turning around with a hand on his back. “You keep playing, Eren. Daddy wants to see just how well you’ve done.”

Eren makes a choked sound and nods his head, starting up a new game as Levi unzips his pants.

The dry spell has left him desperate, refusing to take the time to properly take off his clothes for this. Flinging his tie over his shoulder, Levi reaches into his pants and quickly takes out his cock, already rosy and throbbing with want.

He stops only to think about how he should do this.

Nudity has never been something Levi has found entirely erotic. He can appreciate a naked body and become excited about one under the right circumstance, but otherwise a body is just a body. Right now Levi worries that stripping Eren of his clothing would cast away the charm.

Rummaging through his thoughts and ideas, Levi presses the underside of his cock over the crack of Eren’s clothed ass.

The cotton is thin and unbelievably soft, and the chafe isn’t as unpleasant as one would think. It’s actually quite nice if he keeps a slow pace, dragging himself between those sinfully sculpted cheeks.

“You’ve been working out,” Levi says. The thought of Eren’s sweat-slicked skin as he lifts weights twists all kinds of hot knots at the base of his dick.

Eren’s laugh is shaky as he swipes and matches candies by color. “A gym opened near campus and I thought I’d give it a try. It’s pretty neat.”

Levi hums his agreement.

Shifting further back, Levi handles his cock between Eren’s thighs and instructs him to close his legs. “Nice and tight,” he says, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as he watches that ass flex.

“Are you just going to tease me?” Eren sounds both amused and disappointed, but he doesn’t disobey Levi’s order, keeping him nicely pinned.

“That depends on how you behave.” Levi moves, thrusting his hips at a slight angle. The fabric burns when he gets too enthusiastic but it’s a discomfort he’s willing to put up with. This is far too erotic to abandon. “Right now, your thighs feel fucking fantastic.”

Eren squeezes a little tighter and Levi falters, minutely lifting his hips before pushing them down again, driving Eren into the mattress each time.

His pre-come wets the fabric.

From now on, he’s sorely tempted to only have sex with their clothes on.

Unsure of what to do with his hands, Levi puts them over Eren’s shoulders.

He kneads at the stiff muscle, digging in his thumbs before pressing down his palms to work out those kinks. Levi alternates between moving them tight and wide circles, harsh pressing and feather-light strokes.

Eren has given up on his game and is now resting his forehead over his arm, moaning unabashed as Levi gives him a massage.

Under him, Levi can feel Eren melt into the mattress, responding to every touch along back and thighs. Eren’s hips buck when he forgets himself, seeking friction when Levi continues to tease him unrelentingly.

Hands now stroke their way down Eren’s sides, tickling as they glide over his ribs.

Before doing anything else, Levi takes a moment to focus on his own pleasure, pulling out and then slowly pushing back in between those legs. Call him a masochist, but he rather enjoys teasing himself.

Palms down against Eren’s lower back, Levi presses and drags them upward, stroking in the form of an arc and coming back down once he reaches his shoulders. He can feel the power coiled underneath those muscles. Levi recalls the countless times Eren has fucked him raw into the living room floor, all over-enthusiasm and the aching need to please.

“How are we feeling?” Levi whispers into Eren’s ear just as he swivels his hips.

“Way too good,” Eren groans, mouth parted and he nearly salivates on the sheets. “Not sure if I want you to fuck me or massage me until I fall asleep.”

“What about this? I’ll fuck you first and then we sleep.” Feeling playful, Levi lifts his body before slamming down.

Eren gasps and hurriedly pushes back, need oozing off him. “I’ll buy a new pair,” he says hurriedly, squirming against the bed. “Just, please, rip a hole in ‘em and pound my ass.”

“It’ll take too long to prep you.” At Eren’s sheepish laugh, Levi lifts an eyebrow. “You’re wearing a plug.”

“Well, duh.” Eren arches his back, trying his best to look up at Levi. “I thought you’d be more straight to the point when you say me like this. The foreplay’s a nice surprise, but I was really aching to get off.”

Reaching down, Levi slaps his ass, enjoying how it jiggles and hoping that he leaves a mark. “Horny little shit.”

“And don’t you know it.”

Once Levi has kissed the column of Eren’s neck and delivered a wicked bite to his nape, he orders him to get on his back.

While Eren does so and gets comfortable, Levi crawls up the bed for the bottle of lube they keep in the bedside table.

“You do realize I haven’t showered yet, right?” Eren says, resting his hands behind his back as he spreads his legs for Levi to kneel between them. “I’m disgusting by your standards.”

Removing his suit jacket and unceremoniously casting it aside, Levi shrugs. “You smell like cleaning supplies.”

“Bet that really gets you going, huh.”

“Not as much as these fucking pants.” Levi pinches the fabric and lets it snap back against his skin. “They’re obscene.”

“They make me feel sexy.”

“You are sexy,” Levi says, nodding like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “You’re gorgeous. You’re cleaning skills leave a lot to be desired, but you’re sparkling personality and stunning ass makes up for it.”

Eren eyes him suspiciously. “Usually I’m good at picking up sarcasm but I’m a little lost here.”

“That’s because we’re both thinking with our dicks right now.” Levi leans down without warning and mouths at the prominent bulge, dampening the fabric. He resurfaces shortly after, mouth insistently tugging into a smirk at the wrecked look on Eren’s face.

“You should… um, you should go down on me,” Eren grumbles, palming at the outline of his cock. “Yeah, that’d be real awesome of you.”

“That’s where I draw the line,” Levi says, taking the edge of Eren’s shirt again and pulling it up his chest. “No dicks in my mouth until they’re washed.”

Eren giggles, putting his hands to good use and holding the shirt in place. “I guess that rules out eating ass?”

Lightly dragging a nail along the dark trail of hair underneath Eren’s belly button, Levi grimaces. “Yes, it does.” But that doesn’t mean he won’t find other ways to make Eren feel deliriously good. If there’s one thing the kid loves, it’s having his nipples played with. “Let’s see those titties.”

Eren’s eyes gloss over at the words, heat overtaking every inch of his face. “They’re all yours, daddy.”

Levi kisses his way up Eren’s stomach, mouthing at no place in particularly but making sure that he squirms. He drags the flat of his tongue up his chest and hovers over his chin. He gives in by pressing a soft kiss to it.

Both his hands come up to cup Eren’s pectorals and fondle them. Levi paws at the muscles, downright plays as he gives them light smacks to make them move. He kisses them, flicks the tip of his tongue over the nipples and sucks without restraint.

Levi suckles on the hardening nubs, powerfully and with intent as if intends to get milk out of the ordeal.

Each of them has their own kinks and fetishes and this happens to be one of the few Levi is willing to partake in. Seeing Eren come undone beneath him is a blessing Levi cherishes and holds close to his heart.

He switches to the opposite nipple, focusing their pleasure solely on Eren for now.

The kid has had way too much on his plate as of late. Levi knows the horrors of college all too well and this is the best he can do for Eren, aside from quizzing him before an exam. Nothing like good sex to relieve stress.

Levi keeps his eyes on Eren as best he can while he goes to town, watching and filing every shift, hitch and squirm away for lonelier nights. His mouth hangs open as an uninterrupted string of nonsense pours out of it, peppered with swears and strangled moans. Eren’s body is trembling under his hands and Levi doesn’t hold back the desire to nuzzle him.

“Levi! Levi, _please._ ” Eren hiccups and Levi can’t stop staring at his swollen bottom lip. “Oh, please fuck me already. Give it to me, sir. Give me that fat fucking cock of yours.”

Heart pounding wildly in his chest, Levi reaches down between Eren’s legs and searches for the flat end of the plug by touch. Ounce found he presses two fingers to it and ever so slightly nudges it, causing Eren to tense.

“Which one are you wearing?” Levi asks, using the plug to fuck Eren at an agonizingly slow pace.

The pants are too tight to grant him much room to do anything, but Levi manages to grab the stopper. He is met with resistance as he tries to pull it out, Eren’s hole sucking it right back in.

“T-The red one.” Eren involuntarily humps the air. “I wanted… _needed_ it to burn.”

Levi lets go of the plug, staring down at Eren with mild awe. “You used mine?”

Eren is too far gone to be properly alarmed by the question. “I needed something big.”

It’s Levi’s turn to shiver with excitement. Were it another time, he’d be repulsed at the idea of something so personal being shared, but not now. Not today. This is way too intimate for him to be angry about it and besides, the thought of Eren wanting to be spread wide open makes him so horny he could implode.

His haste makes it difficult, but he manages to rip open a small hole in the seam along Eren’s crotch. Levi widens it with two of his fingers, the sound of ripping fabric almost as gratifying as Eren’s labored breathing.

“Can we wait a little while longer?” Eren says, lazily rubbing circles around his left nipple. “I don’t want you to take it out yet.”

Levi clenches his jaw. “Make up your mind.” As a personal policy, he doesn’t push. Their relationship is based on trusting and listening to each other, and not even the delirium of sex can change that.

“Just…” Eren lets the word hang until an idea strikes him. He brings up his legs. “Get close and hold ‘em up for me.”

Curious about whatever Eren has in mind, Levi nudges closer until his knees are mere inches away from Eren’s bum. He holds both of Eren’s legs against his chest while peering down at him. “Testing your flexibility?”

“No.” Eren spreads his ankles. “You’re gonna fuck my thighs like this because I want to watch.”

No surprise considering that they’ve done worse things in front of a mirror.

Delighted at the opportunity to see Eren’s face as he comes undone, Levi holds his cock to the one trapped behind wet fabric and closes his legs. Hands on the outside of Eren’s thighs, he pushes them together.

“Touch your body,” Levi commands, voice hoarse, because he can’t do it himself. He wants Eren to sing his pleasure, to wring out every last drop of enjoyment.

Large hands splay over his stomach and drag up, Eren’s body undulating in their wake until his back smoothly arches off the bed. He runs his fingers through hair that’s getting a little too long, and Levi can’t help feeling envious of the beautiful youth Eren embodies. He’s nothing short of model material. Downright breathtaking.

Levi doesn’t notice when he starts moving, wrapping his arms around Eren’s legs and hugging them to his chest. His knees and back ache while trying to keep his balance on the mattress but he ignores it, too focused on the smooth motion of his hips.

The position doesn’t give him the same wide range of movement as, say, taking Eren from behind, but there’s something about having to keep in control that gets him off. He has to focus on creating the right amount of pressure to not set his dick on fire, and he has to mind his speed or else slip out from between his thighs completely.

Levi gasps when Eren touches the tip of his cock, playfully poking it whenever it crests on the other side of his thighs.

“Enjoying yourself?” Levi says, quickening his pace.

Calloused fingers create a tunnel that brings both their cocks together with every push Levi makes, and the tease makes him growl with feverish frustration. He wants more. He wants to fuck Eren through the floor but he hasn’t been asked to do so. Attractive legs or not, Levi wants to be enclosed and gripped by Eren’s sweet heat.

“It’s sort of like playing Whac-A-Mole.”

Levi stops altogether, and try as he may, he can’t swallow the ludicrous laugh that bursts out of him.

So much for sensuous and steamy sex.

“You’re an idiot,” he says around a twitching smile that Eren enthusiastically returns.

“Says the guy who got so turned on from seeing his boyfriend in yoga pants he couldn’t think straight.”

“I wouldn’t use the word straight to describe us.”

Eren coyly bites his lower lip while attempting a smirk. “Please continue.”

Levi leans forward and places a hand on the bed to balance himself, the other still holding onto Eren’s legs. The smallest wrong move will send him falling over, but he has enough confidence in his balance to be able to pull this off.

Head angled to the side, Levi presses a kiss to Eren’s ankle. “Is this okay?”

“My lower back isn’t happy about it, but I can take it.”

Taking note of Eren’s discomfort, Levi wastes little time.

He loses his thoughts to the friction of damp fabric against his swollen cock, the heat it creates wrapping around his gut and slipping up his spine. Goosebumps breakout along his skin as shivers crawl across every inch of him, causing havoc to his senses.

Even if he gets nothing from this, Eren gives Levi little moans and hushed encouragements. He squirms over the sheets, wanton and debauched for a cock he’s looking to milk only with his thighs. Nipples pinched and lips bitten, Eren’s slutty appearance makes Levi groan.

Orgasm warming the tips of his toes, Levi pulls faster and shoves harder, mouth parted and eyes on Eren’s. The friction is almost painful, but he’s so very close.

Eren reaches for Levi, the pads of his fingers gently stroking his lips before slipping into his mouth. “I’ve been a good boy, daddy. Please come?”

Levi snaps his hips once more and comes, a word like Eren’s name rolling off his tongue between sighs.

He watches with a mixture of enjoyment and disgust as his come settles along the already wet spots of the pants. The pattern of red lace is now visible.

Lightly placing Eren’s legs back on the bed, granting him a moment to stretch before getting comfortable again, Levi drops kisses along the tanned lines of Eren’s abs. Taught muscles jump and contract as they react to his touch.

“I’m gonna take care of you,” Levi says, and the only answer he gets is a mild tug on his hair.

Waist band pulled down enough to snag behind Eren’s balls, Levi takes a moment to appreciate the sight of the panties that can barely contain him.

The rosy color of Eren’s cockhead looks lovely against the deep red as it peeks out from the edge.

Levi swabs his tongue against what little is exposed, making Eren cry out in surprise.

“Whoa, hey, warn again a guy when you’re… oh _fuck_ that’s fucking good!”

A tease for a tease, Levi thinks, making sure to not go out of his way to give more than he intends. Right now, his intention is to make Eren coming from the plug and Levi mouthing at his cockhead alone.

Levi gets comfortable, pressing feathery kisses to strained flesh and subtly rubbing circles against the plugs stopper, only allowing pressure when he wants Eren to call out for him.

He draws it out, the barely-there touches and endless teasing, coiling Eren up, taking him higher and higher until he’s nothing but a shuddering and hitching mess under Levi. There’s drool on the corner of his mouth, moisture gathering at his tip, and sweat slickening the rest of his body. He glimmers underneath the bedroom light and Levi relishes in the godly sight.

This kid will be the death of him.

Levi eventually takes the head into his mouth and _sucks_ , strong and unrelenting as he resorts to properly fucking Eren’s ass with the toy. He doesn’t stop. If Levi sucks Eren’s soul out of his dick, so be it – it’s the little shit’s fault for getting off on Levi’s form of blissful torture.

Fingers dig into his scalp, tugging and pulling hard enough to make tears prickle in the corners of his eyes, but hell if Levi lets that stop him. He’s going to make Eren come so hard he’ll—

Levi starts and jerks away, taken by surprise at how sudden Eren’s orgasm happens.

He immediately regrets his reaction, because now there’s come clinging to his face and suit. It would come as no surprise if he got some on his hair.

He blinks down at Eren, whose head is thrown back in obvious ecstasy, panting like he’s just run a mile.

Levi tries to puff up with annoyance, but the look of sheer bliss on Eren’s face when he finally sinks back down makes his chest warm.

The dreamy smile Eren’s wearing falters, but only for it to become an all-out grin. He bursts out a laugh. “What the hell, Levi?”

Refraining from wiping the back of his hand across his face, Levi just stares down at him. “Fucking gross.”

“Says the guy who went down on me five minutes after stating he wouldn’t go down on me because I was unbathed.”

“That’s not a word.”

Eren shrugs, stretching like a cat.

They stare in their current positions, staring at each other, until Levi gives up with a sigh and plops down on the bed beside Eren. “This was the weirdest and most ungraceful sex I’ve ever had.”

Still lost to his giggles, Eren turns his head to him. “Heck yeah, but it was still great.”

Levi purses his lips and nods his head, having no qualms with admitting it.

They finally kiss after the hot mess the two of them partook in without shame, and Eren’s lips taste mildly of coffee. They’re soft, slick and swollen by how much he’d bitten them.

Levi licks his way into Eren’s mouth and he’s easily granted permission to explore to his heart’s content. Their tongues twist and stroke, and Eren takes the opportunity to nip at Levi’s bottom lip when he surfaces for air.

“We should shower,” Levi says, but he doesn’t seem to mind when Eren rolls half way on top of him to kiss him senseless.

“You should probably make us some pancakes. I want pancakes.”

“Hm.” Another kiss, and this time, Levi leisurely gropes Eren’s ass. He smacks a cheek, making Eren gasp out a laugh. “Fine, but first we’re going to shower because I still have jizz on my face and _in my hair_ , and then I’m throwing my clothes in the washer.”

“We should add clothed sex to our list.”

Withholding an exasperated sigh, Levi closes his eyes and lifts an eyebrow. “Which one?”

“The _‘we should probably make a porno out of it’_ list.”

Levi snorts, and he’s aware that it’s an ugly sound but he doesn’t really care. He brings Eren to lay down over him, arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and ignoring the state of absolute filth they’re in. “You’re an idiot.”

“And you’re a sap that likes to cuddle.”

“Your point?” Levi says with no real venom.

“None, really.” Eren yawns, nuzzling the side of Levi’s neck and pressing a chaste kiss to it. “At least the bad sex ends on a good note. Cuddles, a shower, and pancakes.”

“It always ends in pancakes.” The realization is an amusing one, and he can’t keep the humor out of his words. “At least it’s not cigarettes.”

Quiet fills the room then, and Levi fears that Eren’s fallen asleep until: “By the way. How was work today, sweetheart?”

Levi doesn’t answer, opening his eyes and glaring at the ceiling with murderous intent. “It was wonderful, _honey buns_.”

The silence is long and heavy, almost suffocating in its wrongness until Eren howls with laughter he tries to desperately hide against Levi’s neck. “Oh my fucking god let’s _never_ say shit like that again.”

“Never say shit like what again, my sunshine ass?”

“That doesn’t even make any sense!”

“Of course it does.” Levi smiles despite himself, holding onto the young man who laughs to the point of tears. “Makes perfect sense.”

Eren shakes his head, pillowing his lips to Levi’s cheek over and over again. “You’re a dumb butt.”

“And you have a bubble butt.”

“A bubble butt you can’t get enough off, apparently.”

To backup Eren’s statement, Levi squeezes his butt cheek again. “Indeed.” Giving him another playful slap, Levi rolls him off his body. “I’m gonna take a shower so hurry up if you’re going to join.” But before climbing off the bed, Levi takes one more kiss from Eren’s mouth.

Stumbling to his feet, Levi haphazardly removes his stained tie and heads out into the hallway. Fondness makes his fingertips tingle, and for the first time tonight he feels his cheeks grow warm with something other than lust.

Damn that kid for spoiling him rotten.


End file.
